


The Lord and The Kitten

by LeviNebola



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Demon Eren Yeager, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Gender Changing Levi, Later more adds, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Slavery, Slow Build, Smut, Tiny Demon Eren, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviNebola/pseuds/LeviNebola
Summary: Levi The Demon Lord buys Himself a Neko as Slave, i am not fucking good at Summarys but shamless smuts and slow building Love





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To my Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+my+Kitten).



Chapter One: Welcome to Hell Kitty Cat

 

The wind whistles harsh over the field full of countless colored flowers, making some petals fly towards the sky. A lone red petal danced in the wind, swinging up and down, dancing in circles before a pale hand quickly snatched the petal, holding it tight but gentle.  
Narrowed grey-blue eyes looked at his fisted hand to his fragile prey, turning his fist over and opened his palm slowly to look at his captured bloody petal. Using his other hand, he slid it between his fingers, holding it up and sniffed lightly at it, getting a small smirk on his thin lips before he let the petal fly again into the sky, into it's freedom.  
His eyes followed the beauty of the moments and his white hair danced with the wind, his feathered wing rustled lightly and his leather dragon-like wing shook in excitement.  
Streching both his arms in the air and cracking his neck, he turned his head to the side and opened his mouth wide, showing off his razor sharp fangs that lined up and down in his mouth. They were deadly. In them, when he wanted, he could poison his prey to paralyze or kill it and have his fun, Totoure, slowy killing them, just for his own entertaiment.  
Checking his carvat and fixing it, he stroked with his clawed fingers over the jewel in the middle of it. It gleamed against the light. He hid his demon features, his wings vanished and his tail shrunk inside of him while his two golden horns became invisible from the human eye. All his markings vanished on his skin and even the jewel on his forhead became one with the skin. Fixing his jacket, he slipped his white gloves onto his pale hands to hide his sharp claws.  
Licking his lips, he got into his mdnight black Lamborghini and started the motor. It vibrated his whole body with it's loud purr. He rubbed his body into the soft leather and gripped onto the car's compartment to get his sunglasses out. He put them on and stepped onto the gas, making the car roar magnificently and drive up in full speed over the empty street of nowhere.  
He had one goal: there was a slavery market open today in New Work. Yes, Humans still sold slaves, but hidden in the depths of the Black Market. It was forbidden against every law that existed. Well... not for Levi Nebola he didn't give a shit about rules, for him they were there to break and having fun pissing off the humans, done just to kill them in the end and have one nice blood bath.  
But, today he was there actully to get one slave maybe or cut the entire market to one bloody piece. He hoped there was maybe something pretty or fun to do...  
Parking his car, he headed out and fixed his carvat and looked around. "Tch...Disgusting..." He sneered. The place was wrecked but well hidden for his taste: filthy. It could be in much better shape, well he himself already knew when he got back home he would take a long ass shower to get the dust and grime off.  
His footsteps clicked onto the ground and people turned around to have a look at him. He was probably the only one of the people there who looked like they had money and would could actually buy something, His face morphed into revulsion by all the smells: alcohol, drugs, urine... "Fucking disgusting pigs..." He growled under his breath. He could feel his claws growing, trying to break free and destroy his preious gloves.  
Something caught his attention, a pitiful mewling sound and the sound of a whip. Growling on the inside he made his way to the source of the sound, he pushed people to the side. There he saw it: a neko on the corner, the creature's black ears flat against the skull the dark pink hair filthy from dirt and it's clothes were tattered clinging onto the skin of it's wearer, that pale skin.  
Levi licked over his lips. What was such a rare beauty doing in this digusting place? Pushing people forcfully to the side, he got to the front smirking wide and showed his fangs, looking at the Vendor. "How much for the beauty?" The eyes of the man became greedy when he looked Levi over, rubbing his digusting sweaty hands over each other making a wet sound. Levi cringed, recoiling his nose in revulsion.  
"Well, its rare having a Neko, let alone a male and suh a rare beauty... There are many who would sell their soul to have him just for one night."  
Again, he wrinkled his nose growling, "I want to buy him permantely you pig, I'll pay any price."  
The vendor licked his lips as if his greed were such a desire as hunger. "Well...I dont know.."  
Levi's eyes slowly turned red, his patience growing thin for this mortal. "I'll pay the double the price, you shit face." He snarled, gripping the collar of his tie and sweatshirt.  
The human swallowed hard before the white haired undercut short man and spoke in a quivering voice, "Well twenty million.." Making a sound of distgust Levi released him, digging into his poket and pulled out his checkbook.  
Writing a check out he barely glanced up as he spoke, "Forty million is our deal, then?"  
The man was practically shaking in pleasureable greed and nodding his head. "Y-yes!" Levi wrote the sum on the check and his practiced signature onto the paper. The man took the check and put it carefully into his pocket.  
What Levi did not know was that a pair of chocolate eyes were watching him the whole time and the owner of those eyes grew curious but fearful of him. Kitten swallowed a gulp of fear while he listen to the two men speaking and how much the white hair shorty paid for him. He would be his permanent master... he slid his tail between his legs and growled at the worker who stepped in to hook him up on a leash, but did not dare making problems when he felt those grey-blue eyes fixed onto him. He had to blink when they turned red. Blinking again, he shook his head and they were grey-blue once again...maybe it was just his imagination.  
The worker tugged onto his leash, making him move.  
As soon as they were near, Levi snatched the leash quickly out of the worker's hands and growled low from his throat. Now that the Neko was his, he would not allow filthy shit touching it. "Well I will head off...it was nice doing some business with you," With those words, Levi tugged harshly on the leash and made his way out of this place as fast as possible, not caring that kitten tripped over his own feet and had some problem keeping up his new master's pace.  
They reached his car and he looked at his new companion who looked dirtier than he had first thought. Clicking his tongue. he opened the car and pushed the panting Neko inside and slipped himself after. Starting the motor and pulling out, he made his way out of the city.  
Blinking, Kitten swallowed a purr, feeling the soft leather against his skin. It was better than in the cage he had been in and it smelled clean, so he relaxed only slighty but stayed guarded for any danger or trouble he could get into.  
Having his eyes on the street then let his wandering eyes slip onto his mirror. He saw the Neko sleeping on the backseat, a small smile crossed his thin lips before he looked over how dirty he was and it fell. He broke the soft silence, speaking mostly to himself. "First you're getting a fucking bath, you're going to need a new collar and clothes...then let's see what the future brings you...your death...or other."  
Pressing his foot down on he gass he speed his car up and waved his hand to open a portal back Home to Hell, where he came from.

From all of that, the sleeping Neko knew nothing, just that he slept well and deeply for the first time.  
Reaching his castle, Levi parked his car by the front and got out, taking in a deep breath. The air was hot from the never ending Hellfire and how lovely the warth felt on his skin. The sky was crimson with a black sun and purple smoke clouds floating overhead, something Levi liked more then the Earth's blue sky.  
Shaking his head, he went to the back ripping the back door open and gripped onto the shoulder of his Neko shaking him. "Wake up. We need get you cleaned up and fresh clothes...do you really think you can walk like that forever?"  
Blinking and lowering his ears, kitten woke up and stepped hurriedly out of the car. Pleased Levi hummed and tugged on the leash gently and lead him into the castle. When the Neko looked around and saw the sky, the eyes widened through the shock but before he could question himself he was dragged into a big castle and was even more suprised.  
A skeleton opened the door for Levi who stepped glady into it. There were maids that also looked like skeletons, making him whimper at the scary sight because some had skin or muscles still. "Are you scared?" Levi's voice broke his musing.  
Jumping to alert, because Levi talked with such a deep, scary demonic voice against his sensitive ear "...N..N..Yes..."  
Rolling his eyes he tugged onto the leash, "Well it's not bad when you get used to it...but this is your home now and probably more free than by the pis..." He paused before changing the subject, "Let's get you fixed up first," Leading the Neko to one of the many bathrooms Levi owned, he pushed him in. "Get everything off and get fucking clean. Don't you dare get those clothes back on, they're disgusting as hell.... " He sneered his voice was deep and rough, "I put new ones on the floor and burn your old ones get that fucking cheap collar off you. Throw them out the window, this is hell they'll burn. I'll get you a new one...This is now your home and I am taking care of you. You better be good because making me mad or in a bad mood would be not heathly for you, kitten." He closed the door, leaving a shocked neko there.  
Levi wasn't that bad of a demon, or better, Demon Lord. He actually was nice and bought slaves for fun to kill, but at least he freed them from the humans and set them free when they're ready to leave and with this Neko, he had the same plans on fixing him and let him decide to stay in hell or go to his freedom.  
kitten, who was in the bathroom still shocked, slowly stripped himself from his clothes. Getting his collar and his destroyed clothes off before he made his way to the inside of the huge bathing chamber where a bathtub with warm bubbling water was already waiting for him with soap, shampoo, and all what you needed to be clean.  
Swifting his furred cat tail, he stepped into the warm water and moaned. How long had it been since he took a bath? A bit to long, he decided as he start washing himself how his new master wanted it and was more then glad to obey to this command, cleaning.  
It took kitten a while too get clean and enjoyed every second of it. When he came out his old clothes and collar were gone, instead there was a new collar with softer leather and a silver bell on it, more comftable looking clothes and even boxers. He looked at himself. It felt very good and showed his well formed body. There was even a hole for his tail which he had never had before, what made it so much more comfortable, that was awfully nice than before.  
When he stepped outside, there was this tiny child-like demon, chestnut brown hair and green eyes, small leather wings and two small black horns on his head, who greeted him cheerfully. "HELLOOOO! I'm Eren and Lord Levi wants me to lead you to him so you dont run off, kitty kitty!" he giggled and hooked a new leash on the collar and start flapping his wings and led the way, flying quickly.  
When kitten looked around everything was spotlessly clean. There was no spot of dust and the scent of bleach and cleaning supplies were heavy in the air.  
His tail twiched, it looked all like in the Middle Ages where knights were still fighting against dragons and other fairytale monsters, an old castle that was stopped in time.  
They soon reached the goal and Eren opened the door, pushing the neko into the Library where Levi sat on a comfortable armchair reading a book, with a pair of glasses laid carefully on his nose. When kitten looked more at the Lord, he saw two golden Horns sticking out of the white undercut and on his forhead sat a jewel that looked like the galaxy in the sky, followed by many markings on the skin colored teal. His eyes fell on the majestic wings behind his new master's back, one dragon-like with the galaxy colored leather in the inside and dark blue with golden claws. and a pure white angel-like wing with the same jewels he had on the forhead but also a reptile like tail that thumped lightly on the floor. "So you've finished your bath?"  
Jumping again from the voice, he quietly anwered with a nod. "That's good, then let me greet you formerly now...Welome to Hell, your new Home" A rare smile was planted on the lord's lips and the Neko did not know if it was good or a bad thing.


End file.
